Pourquoi toi
by RomanoCarriedoVargas
Summary: Mon frère, ce satané énergumène m'avait forcé à venir dans son école. En plein milieu d'année en plus. Bon, pas que je m'étais fais des amis dans mon ancien lycée mais quand même... En plus ici je devrais être en internat. J'allais sûrement me coltiner le plus con de tout les con de colocataire de cette Terre vu que j'ai toujours la poisse!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I

Mon frère, ce satané énergumène m'avait forcé à venir dans son école. En plein milieu d'année en plus.

Bon, pas que je m'étais fais des amis dans mon ancien lycée mais quand même...

En plus ici je devrais être en internat.

J'allais sûrement me coltiner le plus con de tout les con de colocataire de cette Terre vu que j'ai toujours la poisse!

Maintenant il faut que je trouve la salle 109.

Et merde, salle de littérature ancienne...pas plus barbant comme premier cours.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de prendre ce cours?

A la voilà. Je toquais puis une prof me fit entrer et me mis sur l'estrade pour que je me présente à tout ces batards que cette classe détestais ça, me présenter.

Avant de prendre la parole, la prof fit son spitch de ''soyez gentil, il est nouveau'' et blablabla. Je l'écoutais à peine et analysait les places libres.

TIENS! UNE AU FOND DE LA CLASSE…. Et merde, y a un con a côté. Il regarde le ciel comme ci c'était un plat de pâtes à la bolognaises ou encore une pizza italienne! Quel con! C'était juste le ciel.

-Vas-y présente toi!

-Pfff... Je suis Lovino Vargas, le grand frère de Feliciano Vargas vous devez sûrement le connaître. Je ne cherche pas d'amis et vu vos gueules de puceaux coincés je ne veux pas spécialement vous cotoyer.

C'est bon, je me suis présenté je peux aller m'asseoir?

-Euh... Oui mais surveillez votre language.

-Oui, oui...

Elle me saoul déjà elle. Je partis au fond de la classe pour dormir quand l'autre bêta défoncé commenca à taper la discut.

-Salut Lovino, moi c'est Antonio.

-Tu n'a pas compris que je voulais pas d'amis quand je l'ai mentionné au tableau?

-Oui mais c'est trop mignon quand tu fais ton regard blasé avec une tête de ''je m'en bas les steaks'' hihi

-Tu va pas bien non plus toi.

-haha. Tu es hilarant. Si tu veux à la fin du cours je te montrerais le lycée.

-Si ça peux te faire taire alors ok.

-Cool alors à la fin du cours on partira à la découverte de ce fabuleux établissement qu'est

-Ta gueule tu me donne mal a la tete.

Le cours se passa bien, moi endormi en attendant que ça passe.

La sonnerie retentie. J'étais le premeir dehors quand mon bras fut attrapé par ce déjanté qui m'avait accosté tout à l'heure.

-Alors je te fais visiter?

-Ok vas-y!

Je n'étais pas très enthousiaste à cet idée mais bon, si après je pouvais m'en débarrasser autant souffrir un peu.

Il me montra la quasi totalité de ce lycée, puis il me fit monter sur le toit.

-Ve fratello, tu es arrivé. Tu as rencontré Antonio, tu l'aimes bien? Tu te plaît a l'école?

-Ferme-la Feliciano.

-Ve.. Oh, regarde, lui c'est Ludwig, tu sais celui dont je te parle tout le temps.

Quel horreur, ce bouffeur de patate avait un bras autour de la taille de mon frère. Voir ça était un réel suplice.

Je demandais à Antonio de me conduire autre part.

On allait donc à l'opposer de l'endroit ou le bouffeur de patate découvrait la gorge de mon frère pour aller voir des mecs assis par terre. L'un avec une fleur dans les mains et l'autre albinos.

C'est quoi ces gens suis tombé où exactement?

-Antonio mon Antonio ca va? Qui c'est celui là?

-Lui, c'est le frère à est nouveau ici.

-Oh, un nouveau, donc tu ne me connaîs certainement pas? Je suis Francis Bonnefoy pour vous servir. Le jour je suis très séducteur et d'une tendrese sans limite mais quand vient la nuit je suis bestiale.

-Putain, on a le droit a un pédophile dans cette école. Génial

-Mais, que euh?

-Bon, laisse moi te présenter le magniqfique et sublime Gilbert Beilshmidt! C'est moi. Je fais que des trucs Awesome, classe et je suis le frère de Ludwig mon très cher frère qui n'arrivera jamais à ma cheville.

-Et un deuxième bouffeur de patate égocentirque et narcissique, un!

-Héhé, les amis je vous aie pas dit qu'il était un peu direct et franc?

Il m'énervait au plus au point. Je suis parti, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ce bastardo d'Antonio ne refasse surface.

-Tu sais où est la cafet? Je te l'ai pas montré?

-Je trouverais bien tout seul.

-Mais non laisse moi t'accompagner mon petit Lovi!

-ATTEND, COMMENT TU M'A APELER?

-Lovi pourquoi?

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça c'est clair?

-Tu préfères peux être Lovinou, ou bien encore Lovichou?

-Putain, non, juste Lovino. L-O-V-I-N-O!

-Ok, ok. Lovi!

-Grrrr

Je partis en direction de la cafet, avec ce con à côté de moi... En continuant de me parler de tortues et du Bad Touch Trio. C'était son groupe avec le pédo et la patate albinos. Ils n'allaient pas bien tout les trois. Mais, il me faisait bien rire au fond.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II

913, 914, 915, 916 a ça y est 917. C'est le moment de vérité, qui sera mon colocataire...

J'ouvris la porte et je vis:

Un dépotoir total, Un bureau remplie de résidu de tomates et ANTONIO!

Non, c'était lui? Sérieusement? Pourquoi moi? J'aurais encore préféré être avec mon déjanté de frère.

-Lovichou, tu cohabites avec moi? Gé , excuse moi je, je vais ranger un peu..

-Te forces pas, je dépose mes affaires et je me casse.

-Ou ça?

-Ca te regardes pas Konoyaro!

-C'est tellement mignon quand tu insultes les gens.

-Je ne suis pas mignon.

-Tu es adorable! Oh t'es tout rouge ça va?

Putain ce batard de mes deux avait réussi à me faire rougir...

-T'occupes j'ai chaud c'es tout.

-Oh, ok. Je peux t'accompagner je n'ai rien à faire ce soir …

-Non

-Allez s'il-te-plait, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas traîné avec une nouvelle tête.

-Et ce matin , et cet aprem? Ca contait pas? C'était pas déjà assez comme ça?

-Non, s'il-te-plait. Si tu dis oui je t'offre des tomates.

-C'est dégeu les tomates je préfère les pâtes.

-Oh, mince alors tant pis! Je viens quand même.

Décidément c'était pas ma journée!

En partant je demandais à Antonio comment était les filles ici pour avoir un avant goût et il m'a carrément emmené dans les dortoirs des filles. Il n'a pas que des mauvais côté cet Antonio..

-On y est. Salut Bella ça va?

-Salut, ouais tout va bien. On vient de sortir de la douche avec est ce petit chou?

-Woh, je m'appelle Lovino et je suis pas chou.

-Oh, il est trop mignon quand il est grincheux.

Mais merde, qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire que je suis mignon. Les chats sont mignons éventuellement mais pas moi!

Je grognais sur Bella alors qu'Antonio était parti avec une fille. Bella m'a dit que c'était Jess, Jessi ou un truc comme ça. Je l'avais pas vu. Dommage.

Je repartais environ 15 minutes après, seul, enfin un peu de calme et de tranquilité. Ca faisait du bien.

En repartant je vis tout le monde me regarder bizarrement. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. J'avais pas vraiment envie de le savoir d'ailleurs...

-FRATELLO!

Et merde. Il me veux quoi lui?

-Quoi?

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi?

-De?

-Bah que tu es Gai!

C'était donc ça. Voila pourquoi tout le monde me regardait comme ça. D'ou venait cette rumeur?

-Euh, qui te la dit?

-C'est Elizabeta.

-Qui est?

-Une fille du dortoir 5, celui ou tu étais avec Tonio . Elle t'a vu avec lui justement et elle m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble. Alors c'est vrai?

-Quoi? Mais non! Je sors pas avec et puis je suis la depuis une journée et il y a déjà des rumeurs qui circulent sur moi? Putain c'est pas ma veine!

-Ve, tu veux un câlin?

-Dégage putain.

-Ve...

J'avais hâte d'allez me coucher et d'en finir avec cette journée pourri, cette rumeur de merde et ces rencontres a chier. Il n'y a pas une personne ici qui serait a peu près normal?

Je montais dans ma chambre quand quelqu'un m'interpella.

-C'est vrai que t'es Gai? Si oui je veux pas que tu sois dans les dortoirs des mecs. Tu pourrais nous violer durant la nuit hahaha

-Mais Ta gueule! Vu ta coiffure tu dois être surement plus gai que moi et tu essayes tant bien que mal de m'aborder pensant que je serais interressée car malgré tes efforts et les messages que tu fait passer à ta bande de potes attardés ils ne comprennent pas. Alors pour te répondre NON JE NE SUIS PAS GAI ET SI CA AURAIT ETE LE CAS JE NE VOUDRAIS PAS D UN BLEROT COMME TOI MAINTENANT DEGAGE AVANT QUE JE T' ETRIPE!

Il partit terrorisé, à croire que je ne fais que de gueuler.

J'ai vraiment besoin de repos... A voilà ma chambre, un bon bouquin et un bon plat de pâtes – que je vais réchauffer je ne sais comment- et je passerais au moins une bonne soirée durant cette interminable journée.

Le bastardo n'a pas intéret à rentrer trop tard ou de venir me faire chier. Déjà que je dois me le coltiner durant les cours, en tant que coloc alors en plus s'il vient me faire chier ca sera sa fête.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut salut, comme ce chapitre est assez court je vais poster le quatrième juste après celui-là. Bonne lecture ^^

CHAPITRE III

Quelques mois étaient passés après mon premier jour. Je m'y étais bien intégré, à ma facon..

Plus aucune rumeurs ne circulaient à mon sujet, je trainais quelques fois avec Antonio mais sans plus. Je n'aimais pas trop ces deux amis et puis j'en avais marre de ce bastardo qui n'arrêtais pas de me faire des câlins et de m'embrasser à tout bout de champs. Ce qui m'irrtait c'était ses pincages de joues .

Une fois, il avait essayé de toucher ma mèche mais j'avais réussi à esquiver. Heureusement sinon je... 'fin... et puis merde.

C'était mon point faible, personne ne devait le savoir, jamais. Même Feliciano ne le savait pas.

En parlant de lui, je n'avais pas passer une journée entière en sa compagnie. Il était toujours avec son monsieur patate de merde .

J'étais dans la cour du lycée à me promener tranquillement, seul avec mes pensées quand Antonio me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce t'a à m'embrasser comme si j'étais ta copine?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Lovinou.

-Arrête avec ce surnom!

-Qu'est-ce t'as?

-Quoi?

-Tu es tout tendu de partout et tes joues sont rosées.

Putain, je rougissais...

-Laisse moi.

-Je vais me promener avec Francis et Gilbert, tu veux venir?

-Sans façon!

-T'es sur?

-Oui je veux rester seul. Bye

-Bon, ok bye, à ce soir.

Oui, oui c'est ca. Je le regardais s'éloigner de moi petit à petit jusqu'à perdre sa silouhette de mon champ de vision.

Je l'aime.

QUOI? NON J'AI, J'AI PAS DIT CA! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE PUTAIN!

Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi moi? J'aurais pas pu soritr avec Bella et être un putain d'hétéro? Non, je devais être gai et aimer un putain de merdeux d'hétéro à chier!. Mais quel con putain quel con je fait.

MIO DIO!

En plus je n'ai personne à qui le dire, je ne peux même pas me confier a qui que ce soit. Même mon frère, il est trop occupé à baiser son con de copain et ne m'accorde plus aucune attention, pas que je sois jaloux hein, pas du tout.

Lui qui m'avait obligé à venir, il n'était même pas la pour moi. Le con. Tous des cons et Antonio aussi...

Non je l'aime pas, point barre. Je suis hétéro et je vais trouver une copine avant la fin du mois. Parole de Lovino Vargas.

Je regardais ma montre pensant que j'avais encore une heure ou deux de repos.

ET MERDE 17h! J'ai une disert à faire pour demain.

Je m'étais précipité dans ma chambre.

Putain, j'ai rien fait, je suis dans la merde. Bon faut que je me grouille.

Je sortis les cahiers, alluma l'ordinateur, ouvris les livres, les bouquins de sciences, fis des recherches sur le net mais impossible de me concentrer.

Je lisais une ligne sur deux, mes phrases n'avaient aucun sens. Je n'y arrivais vraiment pas. J'aurais tellement aimé que quelqu'un me le fasse.

Et si j'allais tabasser un intello? Lequel? Kiku? Il est calme et doué … Ou bien Rodrich? Il excelle en musique il pourrait être doué en d'autres matières?

Oh je sais, Vash. Oh et puis non avec son caractère de merde il me ferait trop chier.

Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Racketter des mecs pour me faire mon devoir? Si je devais les aggresser, Kiku serait plus facile à atteindre.

Non mais faut que je la ferme. Je ne peux pas faire ça...

Au bout d'une demi heure de réflexion à la con et de brouillon de dessin de tomates.. DES TOMATES? MAIS J'AIME PAS CA! C'EST DEGEULASSE! POURQUOI DES TOMATES? Je déteins trop sur ce bastardo. Bref, j'en étais où … A oui, donc après des dessins sur ma copie je m'avachie sur mon bureau désespéré.

Je déteste ces putains de cours de merde, et cette école et ses devoirs à la con avec des profs de merde.

Comment je fais faire?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE IV

Il m'embrassait le cou puis descendait le long de mon torse. J'étais en sueur, je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire sortir ces putains de gémissements .

On était tout les deux torses nus, chauds, sur le lit, moi allongé, lui au dessus. C'était le paradis.

Il déboutonna son jean puis le fit glisser du haut de ses longues jambes musclés jusque sur le sol.

Sa main carressa mon buste. Je fermais les yeux sentant la chaleur sur mes joues montées.

Ce moment était rempli de passion. Je l'aimais, tellement. Sa main se glissa sous mon caleçon et toucha mon début d'éré autre main libre tira ma mèche et un gémissement sorit de ma bouche. Je ne pu le retenir. Quand on me tirait la mèche j'étais faible, mon corps me lachait.

Il avait un sourire énorme à croire que ca lui faisait plaisir de me voir impuissant. Il tira encore une fois.

Je lui pris brutalement les bras, le balança sur le dos et me mis au dessus, mes genoux de part et d'autre de ses côtes.

Mes mains enleva son caleçon et prient s….

-AHHHHHH!C'était quoi ça?

Je reprenais doucement mes esprits quand je vis une putain d'énorme bosse à la place de mon pénis.

Et merde, c'est pas vrai! Bon je vais prendre une douche... Bien froide...

De retour de ma douche, serviette à la taille je me rassis à mon bureau me tenant la tête entre mes mains essayant désespérément de me concentrer pour ce merdier de devoir et essayant d'oublier ce putain de rêve.

Je m'imaginais Antonio torse nu revenant de son footing, des gouttes d'eau coulant le long de son torse avec ses magnifiques abdos. Il aurait une serviette dans les mains pour s'essuyer.

En s'essuyant le haut de son corps, il me regarderait avec ses yeux émeraudes brillants et son sourire niais . Il se rapprocherait de moi et il m'embrasserait langoureusement en posant ses mains sur mes hanches qui glisserait..

PUTAIN j'avais baver sur mon devoir.

Il faut que je me fasse a l'idée.. Je suis putain de Gai et j'aime cette merde d 'Antonio.

Je ne pourrais jamais finir ce devoir s'il hante mes pensées!Bon je demanderais un délai au prof demain j'en ai ras le cul.

-LOVI!

-AH! Tu ma fais peur Bastardo qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Coucou lovi chéri.

-Tu peux pas m'appeler par mon prénom pour une fois tu m'énerves.

-Oh, sois plus gentil avec moi, moi je suis sympa, je te fais des câlins et tout mais toi tu me tapes dessus...

-Je devrais te consoler et te faire un chocolat chaud pleins de guimauves?

-Tu vois en plus tu es sarcastique c'est pas cool.

-Pfff... Ok, j'essaierais de faire des efforts si tu veux.

-OUI! Je t'adore viens me faire un câlin mon lovinou doudou.

-T'approches pas je suis en serviette merde.

-Oh, héhé désolé, tu es pudique?

-OUI KONOYARO! Je vais pas me trimballer les couilles à l'air! Je suis pas Francis à qui ça dérangerait sûrement pas de faire ça ou bien un concours de pénis le plus long.

-Si ça te rassures je l'ai plus grande hahaha.

\- …

-Bah quoi c'est vrai. Tu veux voir?

-MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT DEGEULASSE DEGAGE!

-Désolé, désolé.

-Ouais bon ça va!

-Héhé, sinon tu faisais quoi?

Je faisais quoi? Je pensais à toi en train de me faire l'amour passionément.

-...Une disert que je n'ai pas terminé, non commencé, à rendre pour demain.

-Oh je peux t'aider?

-Tu me la fait et je bouffe 15 tomates devant toi

-C'est pas assez!

-Pffff... et si tu veux on fera un concours de longeur...

PUTAIN POURQUOI JE LUI AI PROPOSE CA? IL VA SAVOIR DIRECT QUE JE SUIS GAI!

-Ok haha. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pas pour pas faire de devoirs . Je vais te la faire pour demain alors.

-Moauis, ok. J'ai intérêt à avoir une bonne note après ça.

-Un merci ça te tuerais?

-Oui, et je ne veux pas mourir en serviette de bain...

-Haha, ok ok.

Sérieusement? Il allait me faire mon devoir? Trop mignon!

Je ne viens pas de dire qu'il était mignon quand même?

Putian, je me saoule moi même. Je m'exaspère...

\\*/\\*/

-Salut Fancis, ça va?

-Salut Tonio, ça va et toi?

-Ouais tranquille, un peu fatigué mais ça va.

-Pourquoi? Tu as couché hier soir?

-Non j'ai fais la disert à Lovi, il était trop mignon et fatigué alors je lui ai fait.

-Tu es faible, tu craque pour lui ou? Tu l'enlaces toujours et tu le laches jamais. Soit t'es gai ou alors tu es coincé du bulbe. Trouve toi une fille à dépuceler.

-T'es con. Je suis pas gai! Par contre, quand je suis revenu il était tout rouge, et en sueur. En plus il était choqué. Il devait être dans ses pensées quand je suis rentré. De quoi il pouvait rêver?

-Il était à poil?

-NON! Il, il, il était muni d'une serviette...

-Il a fait un rêve érotique et il s'est douché. Tu l'a surpris dans ses imaginations après son rêve. Je me demande avec qui il était? Haha

-T'es vraiment con Francis. Ce ne serait pas le genre de Lovichou, si?

-Moi je dis ça. Si tu veux vraiment savoir va lui demander.

-T'es fou, je vais pas lui demander s'il a rêvé qu'il baisait une jolie meuf?Bref tu as fait quoi toi hier soir?

-Tu fais comme tu veux. Tu vois cette meuf là bas? Elle a l'air prude et innocente mais le soir elle est torride. Elle a sucombé à mon charme et mes fantasmes ont été réalisés grâce à elle.

-Tu changeras jamais, dis donc hahaha. Oh faites, il est où Gilbert ?

-Aucune idée, il a dit qu'il devait allez voir un mec. Matthieu ou Matt un truc comme ça. Il est grave celui la. Il va encore embêter un pauvre innocent qui restera traumatisé à vie.

-Parfois tu es vraiment bizarre.

-C'est toujours comme ça après le sexe. Oh merde il est déjà l'heure, on va être en retard tu viens?

-Ouais j'arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fiction ça fait plaisir. Je poste exceptionnellement un chapitre aujourd'hui car une des personne qui me lis a une grosse journée et je voulais la soutenir mentalement donc je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui.**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec un petit Reviews merci ^^**

CHAPITRE V

J'étais dans ma chambre, au calme, me demandant ce qui allait ce passer pour que ce bonheur s'arrête quand j'eus la réponse. La porte de notre chambre claqua contre le mur et je vis Antonio et une fille.

C'était qui elle d'abord? C'est pas possible d'avoir d'aussi gros arguments?

-Salut Lovichou ça va?

-M'appelles pas comme ça, et d'abord c'est qui cette traînée?

-LOVI! Tu parles pas comme ça de Jessica! C'est ma petite amie et je voulais te la présenter, sois plus sympa!

-Pourquoi être sympa avec elle, je l'aime pas!

-Bah dis donc tu as un mauvais caractère toi!

-Non mais ta gueule je t'ai pas parler à ce que je sache sale poufiace!

-Lovi, arrête!

-Mais, elle me cherche aussi!

-Sois plus gentil avec elle où va t'en!

-Ok je me casse salut.

Je pris ma veste et m'en alla.

Pourquoi j'étais parti ? C'étais moi le premier dans la chambre! Et pourquoi je me suis mis dans tout mes états quand je les vu rentré avec l'autre et ses pastèques? Qu'est-ce qui me prend?

Je marchais dans les couloirs en direction de la chambre de Feliciano quand je le vis avec son Monsieur Patate en train de roucouler! Je fis demi tour, je n'avais pas envie de m'interposer dans leurs trucs amoureux à deux balles.

Je n'avais aucune envie non plus d'aller voir le pédo et la patate numéro 2!

-Bon bah j'ira... C'est qui?

Je vis un garçon avec un ours en peluche assis dans un coin tout seul. Il avait les mêmes caractéristique qu'Alfred. Matthew?

-Oh salut Lovino ça va?

-euh... ouais mais t'es qui?

-Ah oui désolé on m'oublie souvent... Je suis Matthew, le frère à Alfred!

-La grande gueule qui se fait passer pour un super héro en mettant son calbard au dessus de son pantalon?

-haha, ouais c'est lui toujours aussi fidèle à lui même.

-OK! Tu fou quoi là?

-Bah, mon frère occupe la chambre avec sa copine alors je me retrouve a érer dans le couloir. Et toi?

-Pareil, Antonio est avec cette pute aux gros seins!

-Oh, pourquoi tu rougis en parlant d'eux?

-CHIIGIII! Quoi? MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI!

-huhu excuse moi, je te crois alors. Tu veux qu'on aille au réfectoire j'ai un peu faim?

-Vas-y tant que y à des pates.

On partit tout les deux en direction de la cafetéria en parlant. J'avais réussi à lui sourire . Bon un sourire en coin, mais c'est déjà ça …

-Il me semble que ton coloc c'est fait un ami.

-C'est qui?

-Aucune idée, on va manger Antonio d'amour?

-Ouais, ouais atttend j'arrive, comence à y aller je te rejoins.

\\*/\\*/

Quand je vis Romano partir avec son nouvel ami, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur m'a serré. Il lui souriait, il était heureux. Je n'avais jamais eu un sourire de sa part..

Je fis stoppé dans mes pensées par Francis et Gilbert qui, me salua, tout les deux d'une bonne claque dans le dos.

-Yo Antonio, ça va?

-Ah, euh ouais ouias ça va ça va. Et toi Francis?

-Ca à pas l'air d'aller qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Je viens de m'engueuler avec Lovino, qui est parti en furie de la chambre et la je le vois souriant à un mec qui ressemble à Alfred.

-Attend quoi il a sourit? C'est pas Feliciano t'es sur?

-Fais pas le con Francis.

Pendant qu'on parlait , Gilbert, lui, regardait Lovino et son pote partir quand il me secoua par les épaules et me hurla dessus:

-C'est Lovino et MATTHEW? MATTHEW?

-Je sais pas moi, je crois.

-Tu crois qu'il y a plus entre eux?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, j'en ai rien à foutre!

-Gilbert, gilbert, gilbert. Tu es amoureux?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte connard?

-Tu as les pupilles dilatées, tu t'énèreves à propos de Matthieu, ou Matthew alors que tu ne sais strictement rien de ce qui se passe. Alors je crois que tu es amoureux!

-Ta gueule! Tu dis que des conneries!

-Bon les mecs, je dois allez manger avec Jessica, vous voulez venir?

-Oh oui, Jessica et toi, tout les deux, s'enlaçant au réfectoire, terminant sur une table et nus!

-T'es sacrément atteint Francis hahaha. Bon vous venez?

Francis et Gilbert acquièssèrent et nous partîmes tout les trois rejoindre Ma Jessica...

Ma Jessica...

Non juste Jessica...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE VI

Beep, beep, beep

-Allô?

-Allô c'est moi. On peux ce voir au plus vite il faut que je te dise un truc très important.

-Ok, ok vient dans la chambre, ça va ?

-Ouais ouais j'arrive.

Je raccrochais. J'étais totalement tétanisé à l'idée de lui dire. J'allais le faire, lui dire, enfin.

J'avais une boule au ventre, j'avais peur. Ca serait le premier !

J'ai peur !

Fascendo merda. Sono arrivato.

Allez je me lance.

Ma main se leva et frolla la porte.

Trois petits coups suffit pour que la poignet de la porte se baisse et me laisse l'entrevoir derrière lelle .

-Sa, salut !

-Vas-y rentre. Ca va ? Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Il avait un sourire énorme qui laissait voir ses dents blanches mais avec un point inquiet.

-C'est dur à dire ! Putain pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi merde !

-Calme toi Lovino. Tu veux un truc à boire, à manger ?

-Non, non je veux rien. J'aime pas le sirop d'érable. Ca a un goût dégeulasse.

-Ok, bah assieds toi et racontes-moi.

Ok. C'était le moment de lui dire. J'avais enfin trouvé un ami que j'aimais par dessus tout, malgré les nombreuses insultes que je lui lançais à la figure.

Il était gentil et attentionné. Pourquoi personne ne le voyait jamais et tout le monde l'ignorait ?

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi content d'avoir un ami. Je le préfère même plus que mon frère...

-Ecoutes, si je te le dis j'ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi comme ami..

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je t'adore.

-Ok, je me lance.

-...

J'avais une putain de boule au ventre et ma gorge était noué. Si c'était aussi difficle de dire que je l'aime a Matthew qu'est-ce que se sera si je lui dit un jour ? A lui ?

Bon, aller je me lance.

-Je l'aime !

-Qui Antonio ?

-Mhhm.

-Je le savais.

Quoi, il le savait ? Ca ce voyait autant que ca ? MERDE TOUT LE MONDE DEVRAIT LE SAVOIR ALORS !

-Comment ça tu le savais ?

-Tu es mon meilleur et seul ami! Je le sais c'est tout. Tu ne le regardes pas comme les autres, tu parles sans cesse de lui. Même si tu crois quand l'insultant ça dissimulerait la chose mais non. Et puis tu le fais qu'en ma présence alors ça va.

-... Que dois-je faire ?

-Dis le lui !

-Il a une copine, une salope aux gros nibards.

-... Attends un peu. Ca passera. Et si ça passe pas, dis lui !

-Mis ca va être trop dur ! Je peux ps allez le voir pour lui avouez mes sentiments coome ça.

-Je sais que tu pourra le faire. Juste, attends un peu.

-...

-Crois moi.

-...ok.

C'étais si dur d'être amoureux. D'un homme qui plus est. J'en avais marre. D'un côté j'aimais bien ce sentiment mais de l'autre il faisait mal.. Moi Lovino Vargas, souffrant à cause de l'amour. On aura tout vu .

J'avais besoin d'attention, de réconfort et heureusuement que Matthew était là. Il le vit et me pris dans ses bras, j'étais tout chamboulé, je n'essayais même pas de me débattre. Je me laissais faire, ca faisait du bien. J'avais trouvé un réel ami et ça, ça aidait beaucoup, même si je n'irai pas le crier sur tout les toits que j'ai un meilleur ami.

-...Merci Matthew.

-Tu n'a pas a me remercier, c'est normal.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE VII

J'étais à mon casier en attendant Matthew pour qu'on aille à la bibliothèque pour un devoir commun quand je vis Antonio arriver en ma direction avec devinez qui ? Sa pute à son bras.

-Coucou lovinou !

Je me suis retourné, les yeux levé aux ciel, les poings serrés le long de mon corps et la rage qui envahissait mon corps.

-ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA PUTAIN !

-Mais lovi ça ne va pas ?

-Tu comprend pas ? C'est pas Lovi, Lovinou ni lovichou c'est clair ? C'est Lovino !

L'autre conne l'embrassa et lui dit qu'elle allait partir pour nous laisser parler.

J'avais tellement envie de la frapper à ce moment là !

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Tu ne vois rien ? Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Mio Dio, tu sei stupido come i vostri piedi bastardo.

Tu n'a pas remarqué que depuis qu'on traine ensemble je préfère les tomates aux pates ? Que je fais attention à mon comportement et à mon language parce que tu me l'as demandé ?

-Mais lovi... Lovino, je comprend pas ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ca ?

-Et puis ,qu'est-ce que tu fou avec cettte poufiace de première avec ses seins, qui, dès qu'elle bouge fond Boloung Boloung ?

En disant ca, j'imitais avec mes bras, ses seins qui bougeait comme des bouées de sauvetage en mer. J'étasi ridicul mais au fond de moi je pètais de rire.

-Tu..

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je vis au bout du couloir Matthew arrivé. Je partis en sa direction a tout allure en poussant Antonio, qui me suivait du regard.

Je choppa la cravate de Matthew, l'enroula autour de ma main et le tira vers moi .

Puis je déposa brutalement mes lèvres contre les siennes devant tout le monde.

-Allez Matthew on se casse.

-Euh... ok d'accord !

On partit tout les deux dans les dortoirs. Moi devant, furax, tirant Matthew par la cravate et lui tout chamboulé de ce qui venait de ce passer.

\\*/Plus tard\\*/

J'étais parti dans ma chambre avec Matthew, pour parler, où pleurer où je ne sait quoi !

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé au juste ?

Je devins tout rouge, tellement j'avais honte de ce que j'avais fait.

-Pas que ça ne m'a pas plus, mais, j'aimerais juste savoir ?

-Ecoutes, c'était pour me venger, et tu étais là, sur le coup y a que ca qui m'est venue à l'esprit.. Désolé

OH PUTAIN ! C'est la première fois que je m'excuse ! Et je ne l'insulte jamais ! Pourquoi ? Je me serais fait un véritable ami, qui serait comme moi ? Rejeté avec ses sentiment refoulé ?

-Oh héhé, ne t'inquiète pas c'est rien. Si j'ai pu aidé un ami tant mieux hihi.

Je sentais dans sa voix qu'il était gèné.

-Tu devrais allez le lui dire.

-Dire quoi ? Que je l'aime. Que j'aime un putain de batard hétéro ? Et qu'après ça, il me rira au nez et je me prendrais un putain de rateaux du siècle ? Sans façon !

-Qui sait peut être qu'il t'aimera aussi tu ne crois pas ?

Je me tournais face au mur demandant le plus gentillement possible -et oui je peux être gentil- à Matthew de partir. J'avais besoin d'être seul.

Matthew comrpis tout de suite et parti en me disant qu'il repasserait tout a l'heure pour voir comment j'allais.

J'entendis la porte se refermé derrière lui puis je me mis sur le dos, un bras cachant mes yeux remplis de larmes et pleurant en silence, seul, dans cet chambre. Je pense que c'étais la seul fois que je regrettais le bruit, les gloussements idiots de ce con, tout ce qui pouvait ce rapporter à lui...

Tout ces remorts remontait quand j'apercu une silouhette au pied de la porte. Et-+ une voix grave parler à Matthew.

PUTAIN c'était Antonio. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Ah oui, c'était aussi sa chambre...Merdia

La poignet de la porte se tournait, des pas se faisaient entendre dans la pièce puis la porte se ferma et un poid se posa au bord de mon lit.

Une main vit toucher mon bras, me le carresser puis d'une voix basse mais tremblante j'entendis :

-Désolé Lovino...

C'était Antonio, mais il s'excusait de quoi ? S'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'excusait pourquoi le faire ?

Accidenti è stupido.

-Dégage de là, laisse moi tranquille et va voir la garce qui te sers de petite copine.

-Lovino, je...

-Vaffanculo

Sur ces mots il partit, les larmes aux yeux, blessé.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous et à toutes, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre!

Je suis désolé de vous annoncer que c'est l'avant dernier.. et oui le dernier arrivera d'ici peu !

Ici, il y a des phrase en Espagnol, si vous avez des difficultés dites le moi je vous les traduirais bisous ^^

CHAPITRE VIII

Une semaine était passé après la crise que j'avais fait dans les couloirs. Je ne parlais plus à Antonio et dès qu'il s'approchait de moi, je l'évitais ou m'enfuyais comme un lâche. Tout le monde me croyait avec Matthew et créaient des ragots sur nous. Je m'en fichais pas mal même si en début d'année, la première rumeur sur moi disait vrai. On était juste amis et puis, lui il m'aimait pas de toute façon.

On sortait tout les deux de la salle de Techno, après que la cloche est sonné. On allait vers le distributeur pour acheter une canette de soda tout en parlant de notre bonne note qu'on avait eu a l'éxposé.

J'étais fier de moi, pour une fois j'étais passé au tableau sans frapper ni insulter qui que ce soit... Bon juste une fois ou quelqu'un m'avait traîté de tafiole mais c'étais juste une fois!

On rigolait et buvait tranquillement quand une force surhumaine me plaqua contre le mur et commença à me frapper au visage.

-TU SORT AVEC MATTHEW? DIT LE MOI? POURQUOI TU LA EMBRASSE?

-Mais dégage Gilbert!

-NON DIT MOI!

A ce moment là, je reçu son poing dans ma gueule et ce batard avait une putain de force!

-AIE MAIS T'ES MALADE? T'ES COMPLETEMENT CHTARBEE MA PAROLE!

-DIT MOI!

-NON PUTAIN C'EST JUSTE UN AMI MERDE.

Non loin de cet ''bagarre'', sur un banc, Francis Jessica et Antonio était assis et me vit en punchingball et Gilbert en gants de boxe.

-GILBERT! ARRETE, tu l'as bien amoché déjà.

-Ta gueule Antonio!

Pendant qu'Antonio détournait l'attention de ce con, ma jambe s'élança. Comme il était bien plus grand que moi la trajectoire fut parfaite et mon pied atterit dans ses couilles.

Antonio me dégagea de ses bras et m'emmena dans les couloirs vides, bizarrement, de l'école pour me mettre en sécurité..

Sa main était posé dans le creux de mon dos. Sa chaleur naturel me réchauffait le cœur et me réconfortait. Je ne le dirait jamais, mais, même avec tout mon sang froid, j'étais sur le point de me pisser dessus. Gilbert était bien plus flippant que son Konoyaro de frère.

-Dégage, me touche pas.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, se planta raide devant moi et, du haut de ses 1m73 il me regarda, sans aucun sourire, ce qui me mit très mal à l'aise et me défigura.

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? Pourquoi tu m'évites et tu pètes des colères depuis quelques temps?

-Sicuramente non si capisce niente niente.

-Quoi?

-J'ai dit, décidément tu ne comprends rien à rien!

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

-TU NE VOIS PAS QUE JE SUIS TOMBE RAIDE DINGUE DE TOI? QUE JE T'AIME COMME UN FOU? Et toi tu me donnes des putains de faux espoirs avec tes petits surnoms à la con comme Lovichou ou autres. Tout les matins tu me fais des bisous sur la joue, tu m'enlaces. On peux parler des heures le soir dans la chambre. Quand je te disais que j'étais amoureux la dernière fois et que toi comme un con tu m'a dit qu'il ou elle avais de la chance. Et la fois ou j'avais peur d'un orage et que tu as rapproché ton lit du miens pour qu'on dorme ensemble parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi. Tu m'avais dit mots pour mots: ''Je te protègerais de tout mon petit Lovi ne t'inquiète pas.'' et après ça je me suis endormi dans tes bras.

C'ést pas des faux espoirs ça?

Puis après tu te trimballes avec ta pute!

-Je...je...

-Pas la peine de t'excuser. Je sais se que je ressens et je savais que j'allais souffrir si je te le disais mais à force d'accumuler tout ça et de le garder pour moi j'explose. Alors MERDE VOILA TON COLOC EST HOMO ET IL T'AIMES. C'EST DEGEU JE SAIS MAIS JE PEU PLUS LE NIER MAINTENANT DEMERDES TOI. VA AVEC TA SALOPE DANS SA CHAMBRE ET LAISSE LE DEGEULASSE D'HOMO SEUL! COMME TU VEUX.

Je suis con de tomber amoureux de toi, un hétéro magnifiquement proportionné, au regard émeraudes avec son sourire à la con...

-Lovino...

-Non, t'approches pas.

-Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé alors?

-Pour te rendre jaloux Ducon mais ça n'a pas marché.

-... Tu sais la fois où tu es parti de la chambre très en colère après avoir rencontré Jessica?

Et bah je t'ai vu après avec Matthew et tu lui a souris.

Quand j'ai vu cette scène avec Matthew et toi heureux, mon cœur s'est brisé, tu ne m'a jamais sourit...Sourit moi.

Me dit-il plissant ces yeux avec un sourire fiévreux. Comment pouvais-je résister? J'avais fait preuve de beaucoup de courage pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-QUOI? Mais...NON!

-Allez souris-moi, juste un mini sourire.

-NON BASTARDO.

-S'il-te-plaît...

-CCCCHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGIIIIIII !

Il avait tiré ma mèche ce con, il avait tiré ma PUTAIN de mèche! Je sentits mes jambes tomber et mon corps s'affaler sur Antonio, qui, tant bien que mal, me rattrapa. J'essayais de me relever mais impossible, mais jambes n'étaient plus connectés à mon cerveau.

J'entendis un rire, je relevais la tête et je voyais ce con d'Antonio rire aux éclats.

-Haha désolé, je ne savais pas que cette mèche te faisais autant d'effet.

-Ta gueule, maintenant tu connais mon point faible.

-Allez encore.

-Non non non non no CHHHHIIIIGGGIII !

Il re tira ma putain de mèche et la je devins rouge tomate et mon corps était bouillant, j'avais une putain d'erection dans mon patalon.

Il releva ma tête, me colla conte un mur, aggripa mes poignets qu'il colla au mur aussi et m'embrassa passionément. Il se détacha de moi, me regarda. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens pendant que je le regardais . Je vis ses joues rouges et je sentis sa chaleur corporel.

Je devais sans doute être dans le même état. En le voyant me sourire je r'enfouis ma langue cherchant sa jumelle dans sa bouche.

Il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans les couloirs. J'ouvris les yeux et voyait Antonio, souriant encore et toujours. Comment pouvait-il toujours sourire, même quand on s'embrassait?

Peux être devrais-je lui en donner un aussi?

Une fois nos bouches séparés, je repris mon souffle, le regarda et avec difficulté, le bout de mes lèvres s'étendirent le long de mes joues.

Antonio me regardait avec étonement et écarquillait ses yeux plus vert que jamais.

Je souris longtemps. Il m'enlaça et me sussura au creu de l'oreille:

-Te quiero Lovino. Te Amo.

-...uh...

-Abrazame fuerte y queda cerca de mi hasta el fin de los tiempos

Je ne savais trop ce que ça voulait dire, mais quelques mots sonnèrent comme l'italien.

Je réfléchis un peu et compris ce qu'il m'avais dit. Je rougis de plus bel. Malgré ma gène je passa mes bras autour de son coup et l'embrassa.

C'était ci bon. J'avais rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois et aujourd'hui ça devenait enfin réalité


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE IX

Je n'avais pas trop compris ce qui c'était passé la veille mais une chose est sur c'est que j'avais gagné un jolie cocard.

J'étais assis à mon bureau repenssant au baiser d'hier après-midi quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Je vit Matthew me faisant un signe de la main avec... Gilbert main dans la main?

-Coucou Lovino.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fou la lui?

-Ah, Gilbret, il voulait te dire pardon.

-Pourquoi?

-Yo, Lovino, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait hier dans la cour. Je me suis laisse emporter. Avec toutes les rumeurs qui courraient sur vous deux et moi qui, fin voilà quoi... Désolé

-Ouais, ok!

-Quoi c'est tout? Tu va pas me frapper comme hier?

-Non, je savais que tu voulais sortir avec lui et pareil de son côté. Je lui devais bien ça, il m'a rendu service la dernière fois, comme ça on est quitte.

-Sérieux?

-OUI! M'oblige pas à changer d'avis et te rendre stérile!

-Ok, désolé..

Gilbert partit et Matthew restait planté la devant moi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Comment?

-Bah, après t'avoir frappé je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça et il m'a dit ses raisons. Puis de fil en aiguille on c'est embrassé .

-Je suis content pour toi!

-Merci. Et toi et Antonio?

-...Je lui ai tout dit, on c'est embrassé puis plus rien. Il n'a pas dormi ici cette nuit. C'est qu'un bâtard. Quand je te disais qu'il me donnais de faux espoirs. Putain!

-Oui, il était avec Jessica...

-MHH?

J'avais compris. Il m'avait embrassé et dit des mots d'amour pour rien. Il m'avait dit je t'aime mais pour retourner avec cette suceuse de bites après. Je devais lui faire pitié sur le coup et il m'a embrassé pour me faire taire. Je me sentais trahi.

Matthew partit voir Gilbert. J'étais heureux pour lui, il allait enfin recevoir toute l'attention qu'il méritait.

Lui avec Gilbert, Feliciano avec Allemgne et Antonio avec Jessica.

Le bonheur...

Qu'est-ce qui ma décidé de venir dans cette foutue école. J'aurais préférer rester dans le privée. Mais Feliciano m'avait supplié et j'avais cèdé..

c... Toc... Toc

-Lovino?

-C'est qui?

-C'est moi Antonio.

-Je te croyais au bordel de Jessica.

-Lovi... enfin je veux dire Lovino, ne soit pas trop méchant elle est hyper sympa.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Je l'ai quitté.

-Bravo, je suis fier de toi, maintenant tu pourras te taper Bella ou encore Elizabeta.

-Mais, je l'ai quitté pour toi!

Avais-je bien entendu ce que j'avais entendu?

Il l'a quitté pour moi? Donc il m'aime, pour de vrai? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire?

Faire un sarcasme, m'éffondrer en larmes -ce qui était mon premier choix la tout de suite- l'enlacer, quoi?

Je ne pu terminer mes réflexions à la con quand je sentis une couche de chaleur m'envahir. C'était lui, qui m'enlacait. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça.

Ses mains parcouraient mon dos et remontaient jusqu'à mes cheveux. Quant à moi, j'emmelais mes doigts dans les siens. Ses cheveux bruns ébourrifés.

Je passais ensuite mes mains sous son T-shirt blanc, avec une tomate dessus, et je pu sentir ses abdos magnifiquement gonflés et bien dessinés.

Je profitais de ses caresses et de sa chaleur corporelle quand CCCHHHIIIGGGIII MA MECHE

-POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA?

-C'est tellement drôle de te voir rougir comme ca avec une bosse qui se forme au niveau ton pantalon comme hier.

QUOI? IL AVAIT VU CA? PUTAIN LA HONTE!

-Rougis pas comme ça mon petit Lovi, je comprend que tu es envie de mon corps chaud et exotqiue.

-Ta gueule bastardo.

Je me mis à regarder son entre-jambes et, et IL AVAIT AUSSI UNE PUTIAN DE GROSSE ERECTION? ELLE ETAIT ENORME! SA BITE DEVAIT L'ETE AUSSI ALORS!

-Te quiero tambien mi corazon.

Il m'avait encore dit je t'aime? Allez je me lance..

-Te quiero.

-Tu, tu parles Espagnol?

-No..non mais j'apprend, pour toi!

-Oh, t'es trop mignon!

-Je suis pas mign...

Sa bouche vint se poser sur la mienne. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches. On se dirigea tout deux vers mon lit et il me jeta dedans d'une façon tellemnt sexy et torride. J'étais exité, tellement exité. J e me mordis la lèvre inférieur. Antonio le vit, se posa au dessus de moi et ce bel Espagnol s'occupa de moi de la plus merveilleuse des façons.

Voila, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction... j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que j'ai bien réussi ma première fic... dites le moi en Reviews ;)

Merci de m'avoir suivie et de m'avoir lu. Je suis toujours en train d'en écrire une alors je serais encore là. Ca me fait un peu de mal de poster le dernier chapitre... mais bon, comme on dit: toutes bonnes choses ont une fin!

A plus dans une nouvelles hsitoires bisous


End file.
